


one night only (the feelings are dangerous remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's mind can't figure out what to do with himself after one night with Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night only (the feelings are dangerous remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Night Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835452) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



In the harsh light of heeding Charles’ words, Erik comes back. Comes back determined to fuck this man who seems to ruin and corrupt everything he’s working towards. 

He’s unsure - tentative - but Charles takes control; Erik lets Charles work him over with his hands, his mouth, his soul, and then Erik is the one that works Charles over. Erik pounds into Charles, feeling his own release faster than he imagines. Overcome with the power of his orgasm, Erik barely remembers to return the favor to Charles, but his “Oh sorry,” is met with Charles’ own laugh.

When he’s sated and tired, he tries to turn tail and run - hide from the memories of how this time compares to the few others that Erik remembers. He thinks that Charles must know of a few from before he told Charles to _stay out_ , but that doesn’t make this time better.

There is a pull - undeniable and real - that he shares with Charles. However, he’s never been one to find a second night with anyone. There’s no way to tell Charles that without digging into the history he wants to forget.

Instead, he does what he does best: move on. To the next conquest. To the next hotel. To the next mutant.

-

Logan’s quick to say that the pair should go fuck themselves, but he’s also quick to suggest - privately - that he wouldn’t mind if he and Erik got busy. It’s a heady feeling to know he can have a go with that man, even if he won’t join their team.

But, as he explains that he and Logan are off for a few hours, Charles’ face falls, fast and hard. There’s something to what Charles doesn’t say, but he can’t suss it out right now. He wants - no needs - to get some release because Charles’ face and ass have been taunting him for weeks.

He won’t explain to Charles what he’s feeling and so he jumps onto Logan’s bike and sets out for whatever their time will hold.

That time, it turns out, is a very rough night and one that gives him a sense of purpose for as long as he and Logan were together.

Time, however, can’t leave Erik along with Logan and walking into the hotel room later than he said reveals a Charles that looks and feels distressed.

Now Erik has no clue what to say, and so he says nothing, leaving to the bathroom. There’s more than just Logan’s come to wash off his skin now.

-

Repetition becomes his lifeline, finding new conquests in each of their new cities and he hates the looks on Charles’ face at every turn.

It burns even more when Charles takes his own conquests home but Erik knows that he’s done the same - if not worse - before and so he’s in no position to comment.

Finding another person to take away the sting only works so much. No wonder it’s not more popular for people to only have one-night stands.

-

There’s an explanation for why he’s only interested in one night of sex, but as he has to keep up his own facade, he cannot admit what’s on his mind.

Craving sex as he does - and that is new - he looks to their recruits as potential partners. Many seem amenable to his advances and just as quickly they are gone. He should worry about what these trysts will do to his level of authority, only he has to worry about Charles’ opinion of him.

Erik knows that no one’s been dissatisfied by his prowess so far. Charles must know it too.

-

In time, he wants to alter the expression on Charles’ face each night. It has grown tight, and Charles’ words are terse and clipped.

Is it too late to say that he feels something for Charles? Is it too late to start something that won’t only be one night?

Never having had a second night, Erik’s unsure if anything he imagines is possible. What would it be like to have another chance to feel Charles’ body, Charles release?

-

The man at the bar seemed eager and attentive enough as they sip on their drinks, but in an instant, Erik knows that things are wrong as he works his hardening erection out of his trousers.

“You’re,” the man starts, “You’re one of _them_. No way will I suck that off.”

Metal rattles around the stall, and the man sneers even more than he had at the sight of Erik’s circumcision scar.

He has no time to figure it out, though, as Charles barges through the room and all he can say is, “I could have handled that myself.” He adds after a tense beat, “I thought you said you were going to stay out of my head.”

“I have been,” Charles replies and there’s something else said but Erik can’t hear it over the shame at being rejected for being Jewish.

Other words pass through his lips, but he says them only for Charles’ sake as he leaves the bar. He just wants to be gone - and away from the bar - and Charles walks behind him because that’s who Charles is.

They talk on the way to the hotel, because that’s how Charles is, but Erik wants only to be alone. Pressing closer at the light, Erik feels it, and he runs as soon as he can, away from what he knows is coming. 

He can’t answer questions about why he’s doing what he’s done, and he knows what’s coming because of this one failed attempt. Charles won’t even leave him alone at the hotel, all but forces himself into Erik’s space.

“Stay,” he says, “I want you to.”

That is something Erik isn’t expecting to hear and so does Charles’ mirrored expression reveals the same, “If you want to talk about it.”

In truth, he doesn’t want to talk about it. He wants to act. He wants to feel. “I don’t want to talk,” is all he manages to say before he closes that small space between them and presses his mouth to Charles’. One kiss leads to two, leads to moaning and startled declarations.

_I don’t usually. But you’re--it was different with you--_

As before, Charles says something - it must be meant to calm his mind - and so Erik starts to laugh at the idea of what Charles suggests. 

_It will **never** happen with me._ Charles’ hubris is impressive, but right now Erik doesn’t want to think of that; there are more important facts here.

His hands work their way to Charles’ face and he holds them there. Nearly too much for Erik to imagine, but that’s what makes it all the better when Charles doesn’t move Erik’s own hands away.

He doesn’t know how to do what is about to happen, he’s never known how. But for Charles, he’s willing to try. 

Willing to work for anything and everything Charles might give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Revision" challenge at fan-flashworks. Betaed by Kage and Di.


End file.
